phantomshardfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasic Juushin
Jasic Juushin (Jah-sik Joo-sheen) is a presumed Hum an member of Phantom Shard Section Z. Appearance Jasic is an average height man that appears to be about 20 years old. He has green eyes and white hair with bangs that cover most of his face. Jasic's attire consists of a dark blue jacket with straps on his arms and one diagonally across his torso, black pants, and boots. Sometimes he can be seen wearing a dark brown trench coat. Personality Jasic is a rather melancholy individual. He can often be found reading manga on the ceiling and making quirky remarks as situations happen around him. Most of the time, especially during fights, his words can sting more than his attacks. Jasic rarely takes anything seriously unless his precious manga is put under threat. He likes to eat sweet things like candy and ice cream, but nothing sends Jasic into a frenzy like pure sugar. History Pre-Phantom Shard Found in the Center Realm, Jasic was discovered by a middle aged couple. They raised him as their own on a farm. When Jasic began to exhibit strange powers of levitation, the couple decided he definitely wasn't just a normal kid. Jasic began his life as a mercenary, much to chagrin of his foster parents. Through his reckless travels and exploration, he became an excellent fighter and learned to master his power of Gravity itself. One day while, practicing and pushing himself to his limits, Jasic accidentally tore space-time, creating a rift. He explored this strange occurrence and eventually mastered it, discovering other worlds outside of his own called "Realms". It was while exploring these Realms that he met the beautiful, mysterious, and borderline scary, Veda "Rift Eye" Tsukuringi. Seeing Jasic's potential, she trained him and taught him about his powers. They began to spend less and less time in the Center Realm. As Jasic learned more about himself and his powers, he grew curious about where he came from in the first place. He knew he was adopted, but that didn't change the fact that he was Human with powers that no other Human had. That's when Veda suggested he disguise himself and join the Hunter Academy. Jasic did so and used the academy's massive database to begin researching Rifters and where they come from. He learned much of the Hunters' history and more importantly...of Rift Beasts. Jasic soared through the rankings of the Hunters until he was able to go on lone missions. He explored the Outer Rift World, or Outer Realms, in search of the infamous dens of Rift Beasts. Eventually, he encountered a den, but it was not what he expected to find. After slaughtering many Rift Beasts, Jasic found him face to face with the most deadly of them all: Jigen, The Rift Beast King. The two fought an epic battle within the Rift Beast den, even with the King of the beasts holding off his power. At the conclusion of the fight, Jigen sliced Jasic with a technique called the Time Sword, leaving a permanent scar down his back. The Beast King decided not to kill Jasic for reasons unknown and instead decided to follow him around as a "pet", claiming that he was bored being King anyway. After these events, Jasic left the Hunter Academy and made his mark on the world, appearing with Jigen in public. Such events labeled Jasic as "The Tamer" and the most dangerous outsider the Rift World had ever seen. Phantom Shard Coming soon.... Abilities Rifter Style: Overlord Developed with the help of Infrared to hold off the Hunter Invasion of Phantom Shard, Rifter Style: Overlord is the ability to manifest and manipulate up to 8 realms by the user. It is said to be an ability of the very first humanoid creatures to ever walk the endless boundaries of the Outer Rift World. While the Overlord ability is capable of giving the user extreme capabilities in each of the three arts (Gravity, Rift, and Time), Jasic used all 8 to harness infinite Gravity. With each realm "unlocked" not only does Jasic get the aforementioned power, but also levels of physical ability that would not be possible in any other Human...or even Beast. Rift Contract A technique developed long ago while Jasic explored the Realms of his own accord. In order to make a contract, Jasic must first meet the creature and have them agree to the terms of use, whether that be by negotiating with them, or defeating them in mortal combat. There are many different contracts with many different species of creature throughout the Rift World. Each holds a different property depending on the "agreement" and range from breathing fire to summoning the beast itself to fight for a short time. This ability is actually common among Rift Summoners, a rare breed of fighter in the Rift World. They use this as a primary form of attack and are normally more in tune with the few beasts that they form contracts with. Rift Beast Fusion More of a last resort technique than anything, this allows Jasic to tap into trace amounts of Rift Beast blood in his body and bring out borderline "God-like" power over Gravity and Rifts. while also changing his physical appearance with things including claws, scales, and a tail. This was taught to him by Jigen and coincidentally can only be stopped by Jigen. The Fusion has a very high chance of backfire even after the technique has been stopped, in which case Jasic will begin to completely transform into a Rift Beast and lose his mind entirely. This has happened more than once, and has side affects on Jasic's mind each time he is sealed. "The Realms cry ....Rejoice... At the awakening of their God..." '' -Jigen, the last time Jasic lost control '''Rift Silk' A technique invented by Jasic that turns any and all stable and unmoving rifts into a curtain which flows around Jasic in a wide area. This technique allows Jasic to move through space-time without ever moving his body or needing to create additional rifts. When using this technique, Jasic's body looks to fade in and out of existence and sometimes leave after images, akin to super speed. While slipping between the "silk" of time, Jasic is unaffected by Time based attacks and people without knowledge over the ability will not be able to predict or change Jasic's course. Even if the technique could be seen, it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, as each piece of "cloth" covers a new flap of time and can even lead to different realms. This ability was the basis for the Rift Wind which Yumi now controls. Rift Eye Enhancement A rare occurrence, only seen when Jasic invokes Rift Beast Fusion. Jasic's eyes will attain the Rift Eye in both eyes instead of just one, enhancing the effect 2 fold. No one is quite sure what this allows Jasic to see or do, but when it was last used Jasic was able to pull apart the dimension with just a swipe of his claw'hand at the time. Veda speculates that having and maintaining the Rift Eye in both eyes would allow the person to see into the future with 110% accuracy. White Void Researched from studying the Black Hole and it's destructive effects. The White Void technique is a heal or cancellation technique against other Gravity, Rift, and Time based attacks. Usually applied to the palm, this ability allows the user to grab or cancel the very "space" that Rifts occupy. Using this technique eventually lead to other master level Rift attacks like the Rift Saw, where Jasic would grab a Rift and hurl it at an enemy in order to "remove" or displace them from a part of their body. Infinite Spectrum Forms Gravity *A technique that unleashes all 8 of the Rifter Style: Overlord ''' realms and infuses them into Jasic's body. In this mode, Jasic is able to manipulate massive amounts of gravity in just a normal punch, creating attacks like the '''Big Bang Gravity Hammer. During the Akuchi Story Arc, Jasic was pushed by the Ninth Akuchi to take this technique to greater heights. Now the form can now be used for much longer than before and can also be applied to only specific body parts if Jasic wishes. Rift *Beginning to understand his selfish desires, Jasic has formed one of his realms into one of the Rifts. Taking control of the one rift realm and infusing it into his body allows Jasic to move seamlessly move through space as if he is teleporting. Also, with the Rift Silk wrapped around him, he is able to negate and draw in any type of attack. Harnessing the Infinite Rift Spectrum, Jasic is able to control things such as black holes and use them in such Rift style attacks. (i.e. Rift Saw, Rift Drill) Time *The final Spectrum to complete the trinity which was obtained by Jasic in his battle against the Evil Hito. Using the Infinite Time Spectrum, Jasic can negate, stop, fast forward, and even take the "time" of any attack and use it to his will. Time is a powerful aspect, so it is unclear what this Spectrum actually does other than greatly enhance Jasic's Time abilities. Black Hold The Black Hold, formerly known as the Trinity Spectrum, is an amplified and condensed version of all three of Jasic's Spectrums into one powerful form. In this mode, Jasic gains the''' Infinite Gravity Spectrum''' in his limbs which gain a coat of black cosmic Rift Silk that magnifies his gravity attacks to explosive levels, the Infinite Rift Spectrum wraps around his body in a ghastly cloak of black cosmic energy as well and allows him to negate attacks or take advantage of the "silk" to execute moves such as the Black Hold: Drill or Impact, and lastly the Infinite Time Spectrum which allows Jasic to harness a green clock imprinted on the back of his hand to manipulate time.